


无法抗拒

by carchara



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), code veronica
Genre: Bottom!Chris, M/M, top!wesker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carchara/pseuds/carchara
Summary: 之前发在石墨的挂了，补个档背景cv





	无法抗拒

“Chris。”  
“还想躲到哪去？”  
“我想我们应该谈谈……我亲爱的Chris。”  
“好久不见了，你难道没有什么想对我说的吗？”  
恶魔的低语声不停在耳边回荡，几乎要将人的最后一丝理智都蚕食殆尽。

躲在拐角处的Chris一言不发，手里紧紧握住刚刚从平台上抄来的一根铁棍。他浑身抖得厉害，这是他唯一的筹码了，而他又刚刚才见识过重生后的Wesker有着怎样可怖的实力。如果手无寸铁的话，他该如何面对这样的怪物？Chris不敢继续设想下去，只是屏住呼吸，极力抑制住内心的恐惧。他尝试着把握住时机，给予Wesker一记精准的重击。

偌大的实验室里安静得可怕，Wesker的皮靴踏在地面时发出的声音格外清脆。  
感受到步步逼近后，Chris哆嗦得更加厉害了。他的双手开始冒出涔涔冷汗。他迫使自己冷静下来，思考出击时的角度。

脚步声越来越近。快要到了，机会似乎来了……就是现在……！！

“你该不会想要置你亲爱的妹妹于不顾吧？”

脚步声戛然而止，只有这样一句刺耳的声音划破了寂静。

Chris的大脑一瞬间停止了思考，他僵在原地，手中的武器直直地掉在了地上。

随着遥控器发出了“嘀”的一声，实验室里的大屏幕上浮现出了图像——他看到自己平日里最疼爱的妹妹，被那个戴着墨镜的金发男人，不带有丝毫怜惜地扼住咽喉，然后狠狠扔进一个牢房里。  
一如雷德菲尔德家祖传的倔强性子，那个女孩不顾身上的疼痛，爬起身想要冲过去。然而留给她的只有铁笼闸门被拉下，并且与地面发出碰撞的沉重声响。另一端的她大概也不曾想到，她哥哥的心也会随着这一声碰撞被揪起。

刚才棍子掉在地上的声音已经暴露他的位置，金发男人早就站在他面前，生生地把他逼到无路可退。Chris在反射弧至少适应了十秒后，终于向Wesker扑去。“不，别伤害她！”

Wesker发出一声冷笑，像拎起一只鸡崽那样把Chris拎了起来，扔到一边的床上——洁白、同时又干净整洁，按照常理，这样的场景总会使人想起救死扶伤的手术床。  
可这里是属于安布雷拉的实验室。人们绝不该对这个地方的任何一件物品抱有希望，可以说它们都是血淋淋的杀人机器。  
本能的反感使他几乎要跳起来。  
“你想做什么！？”

Wesker轻松按住他，沙哑的嗓音正按耐着此刻高涨的情欲。  
“别紧张，Chris。只是像当初你在我办公室里那样……”他又笑了。“你不是没有主动爬到我身上过。”  
Chris愣住，而此时似乎有着说不清的理由来解释他为什么会愣在那，任凭男人以娴熟的手法将他身上的战斗服剥干净，暴露出那精致的胴体。和在S.T.A.R.S时阳光开朗的大男孩不同的是，这时的Chris浑身散发着年轻特种兵独有的魅力，湛蓝的眼眸中多了几分坚强，使人更加想磨灭他的意志，狠狠摧毁他的心理防线。精瘦的躯体线条分明，每一处的肌肉纹理都是那样的恰到好处，也难怪Wesker会对他难以自拔的贪恋和着迷。  
Wesker的眼神炙热，充满兽欲。他似乎也厌烦了在星队时自己作为上司，不得不摆出的严规守纪的架子。令他自己也感到惊讶的是，从亲密无间的爱人到反目成仇的敌人，他反而感到轻松了许多，可以更加不留掩饰地表达自己对这具躯体的迷恋与渴求了——这一切都是这么的不可思议，却又似乎十分的顺理成章。

“告诉我，Wesker…”  
趁着男人正在解开紧绷在身上的皮裤时——是的，Wesker并没有打算脱掉上衣，毕竟，这不是在假日酒店，更不是在家里。  
Chris挣扎着抬起身，开口问道：  
“这么做以后……你可以放了她吗？！”  
“不要和我谈条件，Chris。”  
Wesker毫不留情的压上了他瘦弱的身体，动作充满了粗暴的侵略性气息，似是要连同他最后的希望一同压下去一般。  
Chris从不指望能拥有温柔缠绵的前戏。只是这次的Wesker比以往更甚，只有贪婪且不留情面的激吻和撕咬。

Wesker摸上他的腰肢，在他的皮肤上留下一道道泛红的痕迹。他俯下身开始舔弄Chris直挺的乳头，一双大手也肆意也在Chris身上游走，用力搓捏他着的胸口，掐红一块块肉，力道深深地按到他的皮肤下。享受这施暴过程的同时，他又在心里仔细品味了一遍刚才Chris的话。或许这都要归咎于他一贯强势的性子，他总是习惯在未经大脑思考的情况下就否定对方——他怎么能说那是在谈条件？那明明更像是一种乞求。

“……我可以考虑。”  
在Chris迟钝的脑袋还没有忘记刚才的对话之前，Wesker贴到他耳边，补上了这句话。从他口中吐出的热气使Chris的皮肤上泛起一层淡淡的鸡皮疙瘩。Chris别过头去，试图避开这股诡异的气流。

作为S.T.A.R.S的幸存者，他的职责明明是杀了他，为那些死去的队员们报仇，而不是像现在这样，屈辱地躺在他身下，用屁股来讨好他……该死。

但是他也无可奈何。只要提起那个名字——Claire Redfield，这个让他一喊就心颤的名字，他愿意委曲求全。他是不得不这么做，这也不过只是一场交易，不该掺杂任何私情。

可他恨透了自己内心的恐惧与怨恨里，带有的那丝兴奋与眷恋。  
这不是他，这不该是他。他不愿意承认，也不可能承认，他对面前这个男人仍存有爱意。

他恨透了空气中弥漫着的那份意乱情迷。

没有给他过多的思考时间，Wesker那根青筋暴突的巨物已经抵住他的穴口。Chris有些迷茫，这一切还是发生的太突然了。他大概还是缺乏准备，双手无措地摸上Wesker的皮装。他是有多愚蠢，才会在这种时候还妄想依赖Wesker——  
Wesker猛地挺身，将粗物毫不留情的直插进Chris紧致的小穴，草率而突然的进入使他一下子清醒了起来，大脑却又像断了片一样进入空白。  
“啊……”  
硬生生撕裂的剧痛很快蔓延全身，灼烧着Chris每一根神经，他张大嘴巴，疼的几乎喊不出声来。  
Wesker饶有兴致地欣赏着Chris每一个表情变化，如同在欣赏一个濒死的美味猎物。爱他就让他痛苦，这份宗旨是他恶劣的本性使然。可内心深处似乎又有什么驱使他放慢了抽动的频率，给予Chris唯一的一点怜爱。  
但为了更好的获得快感，Wesker每一个来回都顶到最深，每一次挺进都伴随着Chris一阵颤抖。  
病毒强化后的Wesker身体素质比以往更加好了很多，从各方面而言。之前他在Chris身体里开发的程度已经满足不了现在的自己了，这一次的进发甚至让他仿佛回到了第一次给Chris“破处”时的快感。

Wesker很快恢复了正常的速度，因为抽插的过快，Chris后穴翻出的内壁来不及收拢又被搅进洞内，各种混乱的思绪在凶猛的攻势下很快化为虚无。他的背脊直冒冷汗，呼之欲出的痛湿润了他的眼眶。嫩弱的穴道被强行撑破，流出血丝，那根炙热的肉棒受到肠道内的阻碍，停留片刻后仍然强硬地继续挺进，摩擦着他脆弱的内壁，直到全根没入，狭窄的后庭还未足够湿润就被粗大的东西抽插的疼痛不已。

“我当然不再是人类了……但是看看我获得了怎样的力量吧……”

Chris拼命想要躲开Wesker沉重而滚烫的鼻息，身体扭曲成怪异和屈辱的姿势，同时臀部收缩的肌肉紧夹着那根腥热的肉棒。Wesker在他身体里大肆抽动着，每一声器官撞击发出的碰响都夹杂着他深深的粗气和低吼，以及Chris带着颤音的尖叫声。

看着Chris痛苦而隐忍的表情，Wesker扬起半边唇，似笑非笑。是的，他又准备发泄他那恶趣味的性癖——在顶到最深的同时，狠狠掐住Chris的脖子。Chris僵硬的弓直脖颈，几乎要没掉半条命般地抽了口气，攥紧的手指关节泛白。一阵痛不欲生的缓冲期带来的是麻痹和窒息的快感，Chris不受控制地缩紧了肌肉，紧紧吸住了Wesker的顶部。同时小穴内被勾起的那阵微痒又被那根贯穿其中的硬物冲刷掉。

“不要……”

时间漫长地像是过去了一个世纪，他几乎要晕过去，然后永远的沦陷于黑暗。

Wesker从来不会正常地结束一场性爱，换句话说，他只顾着满足自己变态的欲望。他抬起身，一把握住Chris的阴茎，并用力捏了下去。Chris开始剧烈地抽搐，呻吟半声，一阵白色的浊液从顶端喷涌而出，这一射差点要抽空他，但是Wesker并没有就此罢休，他又掐住Chris的根部，手指慢慢收紧，无情地剥夺了Chris享受正常射精过程的权利。  
“呜……”  
极端的痛楚与难耐席卷着Chris的神志，他拼命地想夹紧双腿，却被死死的固定住。  
泪水沿着脸庞流下。

Wesker动作生硬地拽起Chris，将他翻了个身，从正面进入变为后入式。在牢牢的将Chris控制在身下后，他的性器重新回到了Chris温热而柔软的组织里。猛地一送，Chris被撞到射出了刚才没有射尽的精液，液体也已经稀了些许。他绝望地想要拽紧身下枕头的布料，可手腕被对方抓住不放。Wesker发狠地捅了若干下后挺直腰胯——顶进小腹内的幅度让Chris不受控制地抬高了臀部，不曾想这一举动更好的迎合了Wesker。从下体不断传来的灼痛感逼着他发出了压抑而惨痛的呜咽声。一次次猛烈的撞击折磨着他的意识，使他眼神越发的迷离，他条件反射地拼命想要抬起小腿，却被Wesker的腿从大腿处别住并以一个可耻的角度分开，同时深埋体内的前列腺被那根柱状物死死抵住。无疑这样的体位使他陷入前所未有的被动中，他的思绪几乎要抽离出大脑，无从抗拒的痛与快感同时向他袭来，就快要将他吞没。持续了几秒后，精液全数而出。滚烫粘稠的液体涌遍Chris的肠道，两个人同时发出了嘶哑的低吟声。

结束了。两个人紧紧贴在一起，肢体交缠，一如往常那样。

一如往常……这个词有些荒诞。

Chris的内壁还没有缓过劲来，始终在微微发颤。同时他也能感受到，Wesker抵在他股沟处的那根物体上面的血管依然在跳动着。他双手开始慌乱地摆动，Wesker握紧他的手，固定住他，同时一头埋进他的颈窝里，细细体会着温存的快感。Chris有些难受，他的脖子方才被掐到发紫，再加上几处皮下微血管在Wesker强大吸力下出了血，甚至还有轻微落枕的酸痛感……本就伤痕累累，此时还要被挤着动弹不得。他又一次从这些细节中深深地体会到Wesker那几近病态的控制欲。  
但不得不说的是，Wesker此时的行为居然让Chris感受到了一丝莫名的温暖与安心，即使他知道，这只是被他之前的粗暴反衬出来的假象。

“Albert……”

看来此刻的空气过于暧昧，几乎冲昏了他的头脑，让他差点就要在这种不堪的情形下叫出这个很少提及的亲昵称呼。

“Wesker。”

他自己也不清楚，自己是在心里唤的他的名字，还是声音微弱到难以听清。

“为什么要这样做……”

这是继洋馆事件后，他最想问的一个问题。可是他问不出口。  
某种程度上，他也不想知道答案。在他们还处于恋爱期的时候，他从来不会放弃和Wesker进行沟通，即使他们看起来总像是不同世界里的人。在Wesker直截了当地拒绝了Chris一起出去度假的请求时，Chris没有放弃和他沟通。当Wesker日常沉迷于在他看来枯燥无味的生物学术报告时，他也没有放弃和他沟通。  
但自从他看到他那双异于常人的红色眼睛后，他放弃了。似乎这个决定在他当初带他去观赏了生化武器——暴君的那一刻起就已经开始了。他终于把他曾经最尊敬、最仰慕的队长定义为“疯子”和“变态”，正常人自然不会和疯子或是变态交流，只会敬而远之。

可是他又偏偏逃不掉。作为S.T.A.R.S的幸存者，这是他的职责。他这该死的职责，便是要在接下来漫长的岁月里，和眼前这个男人一直纠缠不清下去，直到……亲手杀死对方。

Chris的眼神开始涣散。

无法否认的是，他们都有过那么一瞬间，希望时间止步于此。

“Chris……”  
Wesker充满磁性的嗓音在他耳边响起。

不等Chris反应过来，Wesker就蛮横的扳过他的脸，迫使他与自己对视。

被那束锐利的红光刺痛后，Chris绝望地闭上眼睛，更加戏谑的是，他一闭上眼，就有一双摄人心魂的钢灰色浅瞳浮现在他脑海中。

回不去了……  
早就回不去了。  
只要对得起现在的自己。

Wesker不再说话，取而代之的是一个力度刚刚好的深吻。在他舌尖侵入的瞬间，Chris还在想他会不会连舌头底下都长了倒刺。好在虚惊一场。  
仍处于下风的他任由Wesker咬住他的唇瓣，被咬破后渗出的血液又被对方覆上来的唇舌送回自己口中。

这大抵就是爱情的真实写照吧。他想。

吻上刀刃的爱情。

Chris闭上眼，沉浸在情欲之中的同时主动扣住了Wesker的五指。

又不知过了多久，Wesker的体力几乎已经恢复了，他稍微活动了一下身体，而Chris也能感受到他的一举一动。然而随着Wesker动作的趋势，他突然意识到，这个男人似乎要准备开始新一轮的进攻了……  
“不……不要……！！！”  
Chris控制住了快要叫出声的冲动，Wesker压住他，舌头从后面伸进他的耳朵，试图用这些充满情趣的小动作来缓解Chris的紧张。Chris现在挣扎的样子真像一条扑腾的小鱼……就像他说的那样，上钩的小鱼。

就在这时，一旁的显示屏突然亮起，Alexia的面庞赫然出现在了二人的视线里，并发出了尖锐的讥笑声。

多么讽刺。

恼羞成怒占据了Wesker的所有情绪，他皱起眉，下意识的将环住Chris的手臂收紧。Chris则惊愕地盯着屏幕直到它黑掉。顾不上隐私暴露在外人的羞耻感，更无暇去思考是否整个过程都被窥见干净，Wesker最后在Chris的锁骨周围留下几处红印后，便带着几分意犹未尽从他身上起来。  
他很快冷静下来，无妨，只要他抓住那个女人，提取出她体内的病毒后将她杀掉就好。

“我要走了，Chris……我还有工作要做。”  
Chris沉默，原本抱住Wesker的手臂随着他起身的动作缓缓滑落。  
并非不舍，只是力气已经被耗尽了，他想。  
一切的一切都像是做梦一样。可他确实连抬起手打自己一巴掌，验证一下自己是否处在梦境中的力气都没有了。

Wesker穿好衣服，刚才弄得有些凌乱的发型也很快调整完毕。上身的衣物上有几处被Chris弄脏了，但他并不介意。  
从他开始整理着装到正式从床上起身准备离开，似乎又过去了一个漫长的世纪，两人都沉默无言。Wesker下意识地放慢了动作，没有缘由。

他真的要准备离开了。如果说他还有某些未完成的心愿，他自己可能都不信。可是事实就是他往外迈出的每一步都莫名的沉重和艰难。

“Wesker！”  
金发的男人几乎是与这一声呼唤发出的瞬间，同时停在了原地。即使背负任务，他仍然很有耐心地站在那儿，似乎是在等待着什么。总之看样子，那件事物值得他等，他愿意等——直到Chris再次开口：

“我妹妹……”

Wesker回过头，若有所思的凝视着他。

Chris打了个寒颤。  
尽管Wesker一直都是个神秘得让人捉摸不透的男人，但在Chris的认知里，他似乎还没有见过他露出那样的眼神。尤其是在他那与野兽无异的红色眼瞳伴随下，那眼神显得格外诡异。Chris只能从中捕捉到他若隐若现的不满情绪。而他还没有意识到这意味着什么，只是感到了一阵没由来的寒意。

又是嘀的一声。

大屏幕发出声响，Chris的目光立马被吸引了过去。依然是关于他妹妹的那段录像，它被从暂停的状态按到了播放。Chris这才惊讶地发现，进度条还有一半。

录像继续播放下去。

Wesker已经离开镜头前了，而Claire坚持冲到铁笼前，她本意是想攥住笼子的铁杆挣扎一下，却突然发现那闸门根本就没有锁，她只是轻轻向上一推便可以打开那扇门。顾不上想那么多，Claire飞快的跑掉了。

然后是几秒钟的空画面。

再然后，Wesker又重新回到了画面里。他满意的看着空空的笼子，勾起嘴角，仿佛刚才只是一场练习用的捕猎游戏。  
“你对我还有点用处。我就让你继续活下去。”

影片的最后一秒播放完毕后，实验室里的光线随着屏幕一起暗下来。

Chris艰难的呼吸着，睁大眼睛，却看不到光。  
蒙受欺骗的耻辱感终于要将他彻底击溃。  
根本就不存在什么交易，交易是公平的。可刚才所发生的一切不是。  
Wesker根本就没抓住Claire。如果本意不是为了救他妹妹，他是为什么而躺在这里的？为了自己蒙在鼓里，然后让这个骗子尽情地取乐？  
退一万步讲，即使他这样做了，他又为什么要在最后将这残酷的事实公布出来？  
Wesker总是有这样的本事，给一切以希望后，又给一切以绝望。

遥控器被冷不丁的扔到了地上。像极了符合Wesker一贯作风的“丢弃”行为。他大步走向门口，只留下Chris独自一人，陷入无尽的黑暗与沉默。

……  
……  
……

“我不介意你恨我。”  
随着实验室的大门缓缓合上，男人带着一抹若有若无的笑意，转过身，和最后的一点曙光一同消失。

————————END————————


End file.
